Ximatia
Ximatia is the elder god of Passion, one of The Four, and the mother of Fiends and Orcs. In the Age of Chaos, it was her strength and passion that allowed The Four to defeat and subjugate the Chaotes. Ximatia held a deep, unspoken for love for Hadeus, and when he began to create life with Mystras, she flew into a horrible rage and struck them both down, tearing out Mystras' hearts and sending Hadeus into a deep torpor, from which he did not awake until the Cataclysm. Upon incapacitating Hadeus, she stole some of his creative power, forming the Orcs. She would later use what she learned from this experience to create the varied and terrible Fiends. However, in killing Mystras and striking Hadeus down, she violated a binding code that The Masked Fool had enacted, stating that deities would not harm each other; and for her betrayal she was banished to Hell, which she would warp and take as her own realm. Ximatia's avatar appears as a muscular, green-skinned humanoid with two pairs of arms and two pairs of great, black horns. Her avatar does not often wear clothes, but when she does it is either a suit of obsidian full plate, or a black and green robe that bears her chest. She sometimes has a pair of torn black batlike wings. She has also been known to take the form of a great boar that leaves firey hoofprints, or a massive black and green scaled king cobra with supremely deadly venom. Regardless of her shape, Ximatia always has eyes and markings on her skin that burn as if they were on fire, and it is said that the heat of her form is so great that even creatures of elemental fire find it unbearable. Ximatia indicates her favor by causing nearby fires to flare up, and the far off sound of Orcish wardrums. She indicates her disapproval by causing the ground to tremble, animals to panic, and an overwhelming sense of dread to hang over those who anger her. She is associated with boars, king cobras, kea birds, and belladonna plants. Ximatia's unholy symbol is a greataxe head wreathed in flame. __TOC__ Blessings Whenever you confirm a critical hit while this blessing is active, you deal 1d3 bonus vile damage per your piety. This damage is not multiplied by the critical hit. While this blessing is active, you have fire resistance equal to your piety. This resistance stacks with other fire resistance you might have. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to Intimidate checks, and to harmful Heal checks. Obedience and Blessings Spend a half hour preparing a ritual effigy of Mystras or Hadeus, then ignite the effigy and spend a half hour chanting or singing a litany of vengeful hatred, denouncing the enemies of Ximatia and swearing your eternal loyalty to her over the burning effigy. At the end of this ritual, scatter the ashes by swiping the remains of the effigy away with your hand or foot, dealing 1 sacrificial fire damage to yourself. Once per day, you may use divine favor 3/day; or burning gaze 2/day; or rage 1/day as spell-like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. As a swift action, you may infuse one melee or ranged weapon with hellfire. Once you have infused a weapon, maintaining the infusion is a free action. An infused weapon deals an extra 1d6 damage on a successful hit. On a successful critical hit, the weapon deals an additional 1d10 damage. If the weapon's cricial modifier is x3, this increases to 2d10, and if the multiplier is x4, this increases to 3d10. Half of the extra damage (rounded up) dealt by this ability is fire damage, and the other half is vile damage. You may use this ability for a number of rounds each day equal to half your character level, spent in 1-round increments. Once per day, you may open a terrible magical rift into Hell. This functions as a rift of ruin spell heightened to 9th level, except that you can summon any Fiendish creature option you could with summon monster VIII. In addition, any non-Daemon creature who dies within the rift is damned, as if affected by a malediction spell cast by you. Category:Deities Category:Ximatianism Category:Chaotic Evil Deities Category:Elder Deities Category:Fiend Deities Category:Deities of Chaos Category:Deities of Destruction Category:Deities of Evil Category:Deities of Fire Category:Deities of Strength